


Draining Kiss

by Anini_Panini



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gloria spams draining kiss, PostwickShipping, hop got mad, idk how to tag help, they're having a battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anini_Panini/pseuds/Anini_Panini
Summary: Hop and Gloria are in the dumps after losing to the 6th gymHop is having a mid-life crisis and thinks a battle will do him goodNever did he think the results would be so painfulfluff and angst ensuesAKA Hop making the amateur mistake of challenging Gloria to a battle with her newly evolved Hatterene.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 140





	Draining Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was inspired by a time I invited a friend over to finish the Ballonlea gym and we kept raging at the move Draining Kiss. When we received the TM for it, we knew we were going to annoy a lot of folks.
> 
> u h so yea this might be all over the place but hopefully it's okay-
> 
> This takes place after reaching the 6th gym but Sonia is not here because I am a lazy writer.

Hop walked back and forth in front of the Circhester gym stadium. He wasn't waiting for something in particular though - or that's what he told himself.

Sonia had invited him to eat at Bob's Your Uncle, but he was quick to say no. A rare thing for him when it comes to food.

Truthfully, he could not bring himself to eat. He was too nervous - or just too prideful to accept a pity meal. He didn't like either answer. When he ran into Gloria as she arrived at the gym and confessed he had lost, the sympathetic look she gave him was unbearable. It made his stomach turn, it was like he disappointed her. Ugh, but what made him the angriest, was that he knew she would win on the first try, and that's what he could not accept.

But not really, he kept thinking, he's not angry. It was more like a numb feeling in your chest that gave you pain only when you think about it.

Or maybe he was just hungry. Yeah, that's all.

It had been about an hour and a half since their meeting then, and he was back from a brief training session. His rotom phone kept buzzing with updates on the match, but he wanted to hear it all from her, to hear her brag about it would either make him festive or make him bitter, and either one would distract him from his numbed hunger so it was fine. He turned around with a yelp as the gym doors opened. Yup, there she was, as gleaming as ever. Hop quickly shook himself and brought his face into a slanted smile before approaching her. She had a little smile on her face, though her eyes didn't show happiness at all. He wondered if she could also read him that way.

"Heya, mate," He cursed at how painfully obvious his carefulness was. "How'd the challenge go..." He trailed off as her smile quivered. 

Gloria let out a sigh and allowed her smile to drop "Uh... I lost as well."

Hop had to pause. There was an imaginary buffer going around his heart and brain simultaneously. He was not happy, no, no way, that'd be horrible, his friend is sad, why would he be happy? No, he realized he felt relief. He was relieved at the fact that maybe she isn't getting that much stronger than him, maybe she isn't leaving him behind after all. It is selfish, he is selfish, and it made the numbness ache.

He reaches forward to pat her head but holds her shoulder instead. "c'mon, chin up. All we gotta do is train some more and we'll come back to melt this gym!" he spoke excitedly, not excited for anything in particular really. Maybe glad was the right word instead of relief, yknow? Well, all Hop knows is that he is glad for Gloria's beaming face. 

"I guess you're right. But what a bummer, wasting so many potions and revives for nothing." She pouted briefly and shook her bag, the lightness apparent from the easy action. Hop was happy - yes now he can say he's happy - that Gloria is feeling better. He smiles cheekily and motions with excitement. 

"Look, I know! Let's have a pokemon battle as a training session!" To his surprise, Gloria's face turned hesitant. 

She laughed nervously, "Wow, look at you not missing a beat to thrash my weakened pokemon huh?" She swiftly ran past him, yelling back at him, "Race you to the pokemon center mate!"

He quickly ran after her with the same excitement. He had memories of fruitless races like these they would have back and forth between their two houses, particularly on the nights of Lee's matches. It wasn't so long ago, but he already felt nostalgic? It already felt like so long since those times, they were rivals now, not traveling companions, their paths were meant to be separated. As he reached the pokemon center and went inside to see Gloria happily chatting with one of the nurses, Hop thinks to himself that the idea of keeping her by his side doesn't sound too bad. No, it doesn't sound bad at all. 

While waiting for her, he directs his attention to the Poke Mart, he carried a bit of money on himself from training earlier, so he might as well get some supplies. 

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy!" Hop heard Gloria say after a couple of minutes. He turned towards her voice instantly, holding out a little shopping bag.

"Here! Take these Gloria, as a cheer-up gift." She peered into the bag, and there were countless bottles of potions, revives, berries, ethers, etc. in its interior. 

"Oh, Hop, you shouldn't have! I-" He waved off her attempt at paying him back with a smile. Somehow, he convinced her to place the items inside her bag before heading out of the center.

"...You don't need to pay me back, I'm serious!" He spoke before Gloria insisted for the 20th time in a row. His soft smile quickly turned into a cheeky grin "Besides, with how strong my pokemon are, you are most likely going to need all of those items in battle!" 

"Oh, now you're on!"

They stood outside town, near the entrance, facing each other. Without missing a beat, both called out their pokemon out of their respective pokeballs, and a pokemon battle started.

Gloria sent out the first pokemon in her bag, a recently evolved Hatterene she'd found before the Ballonlea gym. Hop sent out his evolved partner Wooloo, a Dubwool. 

"I'm counting on you, partner!" He encouraged the pokemon.

Hop feverishly ordered Dubwool to use Take Down at Gloria's pokemon, it did a reasonable amount of damage but not without a small repercussion to Dubwool's own body.

Gloria instructed her pokemon with care, maintaining her cool as she called for Hatterene to use Dazzling Gleam. It landed a critical attack on Dubwool, almost one-shotting it on the spot. Hop flinched instantly at the close call, reaching in his pockets for a potion and quickly offering it to Dubwool.

"Baby, let's show them what we learned from Ballonlea!" He had but a short second to scoff at the nickname she'd given her pokemon before she continued, "Use Draining Kiss!" 

Hop had his mouth agape as his partner's literal life force seemed to be sucked off from him, the Hatterene getting back a quarter of her strength in a swift move. Gloria clapped in praise to her pokemon while Hop called Dubwool back into its Pokeball. Hatterene squinted at Hop's yelp of defeat as he switched out for Pincurchin.

For Hop, it seemed like the battle just continued aimlessly, no matter what defensive or offensive strategy he came up with, the pokemon's stupid kiss would put all of his pokemon in an unsteady position, it was making him lose his marbles. Gloria kept smiling calmly as she ordered Hatterene, and it just boiled his blood that he couldn't do anything to put himself back up. He tried to keep his cool during Corviknight's turn to fight. Her Hatterene was on the verge of collapse, and his pokemon can take on fairy moves without a problem. Everything was doing just fine until...

"Watch out, Baby!" Gloria yelled at Hatterene and it quickly moved out of the way from Corviknight's attack. Then proceeded to make Hop's nightmare come true with another use of Draining Kiss. (He is starting to wonder just how many times her pokemon can use that move)

He watched powerlessly again as another one of his pokemon became a victim of that unholy move of hers. He quickly instructed Corviknight to attack once more, but even after hitting, Hatterene was still up and quicking. Hop felt his face grow hotter and hotter by the second. 

_He should have known better than to even believe he could do it this time._

Gloria commanded Hatterene for her next move.

His hands squeeze into fists and he tries once more to attack.

The attack misses, again. Her pokemon uses that kiss, AGAIN. His pokemon FAINTS AGAIN.

"AAAAGH I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!" He hurled the Pokeball with his last pokemon on it into the battlefield with a fit of rage, stomping his feet. "WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

Cinderace looked back at his trainer with concern, Gloria's face mimicked the pokemon and tried to put Hatterene back into her Pokeball. But Hatterene was having NONE of it. 

Gloria's breath hitched as Hatterene darted across the field, her tentacle swiftly sent Cinderace flying backward, impacting Hop on its way back. Hop felt both his abdomen and his back being crashed against something at the same time. It made him dizzy and he slipped in and out of consciousness several times in the span of a few minutes.

When his mind had stopped rolling, the weight on his body was no longer there. The smell of sausages quickly enveloped his senses, and his eyes fluttered open inside a tent. A very girly tent. A very What-the-hell-this-is-not-my-tent- tent. He scooted carefully towards the entrance and took a small peek outside. A wisp of cold air made its way in and he sneezed weakly.

"Hop?" Gloria's voice came from outside. Yes, the very What-the-hell-this-is-not-my-tent- tent made a lot of sense now. "Thank goodness, I was so worried for you, mate..."

He backed away from the entrance of the tent and let Gloria through. As it turned out, she was the source of the smell. Actually, the creator of the smell would be a better way to put it. She smiled softly at him and held out a plate of sweet sausage curry for him. "Are you okay? You took quite a knock before." She fixed herself to sit beside him as he stared at the food.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. And thanks for the food, Gloria." He took a bite of the meal before frowning once more. "I'm just- I'm so sorry for yelling at you Gloria, it was uncalled for, I wasn't mad at you..." She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. It was unfair to abuse of that move like that. I was being a show-off." She put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a small squeeze. "But, tell me, I noticed you were tense today, what happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It was just the gym's difficulty, that's-" He stopped when he noticed Gloria glaring at him and sighed. "I just... I just don't want you to leave me okay?"

"...Huh?" The utter confusion in her voice was enough to bring his face aflame. He tried to find the words to continue.

"See, it's just that... No matter how hard I train, it always seems like you're one step above me. You win your gym challenges in seconds, your pokemon love you more than mine even think of me, everyone in Galar knows you and is your fan. We started from the same seed but sometimes it feels like you've grown into a completely different tree." He was running out of air as he tried to explain his feelings, these thoughts have been burning inside his mind for what seemed like years. Gloria didn't answer to anything he had said thus far and he continued with a pained tone. "And listen, I... Since the moment we became rivals, it was obvious we'd separate, but... For frick's sake, I miss you a ton. And if you just keep moving forward like this, I won't be able to reach you! And I don't wanna... I don't wanna... I don't want you to leave me behind."

His eyes burned from keeping back tears. He felt so embarrassed. After all this time of keeping these thoughts in check, he had spouted them all right out. He wished Hatterene could come back and give him another concussion so he could ignore life again for a little bit longer.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and soft pecking his cheek, when it was gone, the warmth of his own tears replaced it.

"Oh, Hop... I'm so sorry that you felt that way. I never intended for any of that, I promise you." He laid his head on her shoulder, shortly after causing her sleeves to become moist with salty tears. "You looked so happy every time I won, I just wanted to keep getting stronger to impress you." Her arms enveloped around him and held him close.

His chest rumbled in a soft chuckle. "And you have." He hugged her back tightly, staying that way for a couple of minutes. 

When they were finally done, he was sleepy from crying, and she was tired of holding him. Hop dropped down onto the sleeping bags and Gloria followed suit.

"... Since when are you so heavy?" The sudden change of atmosphere her question created made him crack up instantly. 

"It's the muscles, mate!" He flexed his biceps with a wink, though to be honest, it was only a small bit of muscle. Gloria giggled at his small fit of boastfulness. 

They laid there for a long while until Gloria finally broke the silence. "Hey, Hop?"

"Yeah, mate?"

"You feelin' better now?"

"Yeah, thank you for being there for me."

...

"Hey, Gloria?"

"Yeah, Hop?"

"How about we become travel partners starting today eh?"

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa thanks for reading,, I personally love Hop x Gloria! But there is never enough content for them so I decided to make some content myself!
> 
> uh, the curry was not hurt in the making of this fic-
> 
> I hope this short thing was good alskas thank-


End file.
